


Studying alone... together

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Library, Pre-Relationship, Students, ravenclaws, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Pandora had noticed that Xeno spent as much time in the library as she did, and she had begun to admire him when he was deeply focussed.Knowing that he is as bad as her when she feels it is time to go back to Ravenclaw Tower she gently suggests the same to him... could this act of bravery on her part be the start of something beautiful?
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood & Xenophilius Lovegood
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Studying alone... together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Pre-Relationship_ prompt for **31 Dys of Writing**.

The Library was quiet, which was just how it should be. Pandora was tucked away in her favourite alcove, pouting over her textbooks and parchments, making notes after notes. Every so often she would look up and she the white-blond of Xeno’s head bent down over his project. She knew it was a project and not school work by the look on his face, which she could just make out in his profile. 

She loved how he looked when working on one of his projects, she guessed it was much of the same look that she got when she was working on her potions. She adored how passionate he was about his weird and wonderful creatures, even if they all sound made up to most of their peers. She didn’t believe that they were all real, but she adored watching how animated he got when he was talking about them, and because of that she could listen to him talk about it for hours. 

:: :: ::

Xenophilius looked up, he could see Pan sitting across the way in her normal alcove, he loved sitting here and being able to take a break and watch her studying, the way she poured her attention onto her books and notes was mesmerising to him, he wished that he could pluck up the nerve to go over and talk to her. He kept promising himself that he would one day. Though their days in the castle were drawing to a close and he was still no closer to talking to her than he was all those years ago when he first laid his eyes on her.

:: :: :: 

Pandora was done, she was struggling to keep her eyes open any longer, she knew that it was time to return to Ravenclaw Tower, and head straight up to her waiting bed. She had spent too many nights awake lately, she was well past needing to sleep. She looked over at Xeno, wondering if she should hint that he should head back now, knowing that he was just as bad as she was. 

“Xeno,” she said softly as she put the last of her things in her bag, “I am heading back to Ravenclaw Tower now, don’t you think it is about time that you did the same?” She added gently. 

He looked up at her, exhaustion clear on his face. It was that moment that she knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She got to her feet and moved to his table. She began collecting up his books and bits of parchment, “where is your bag, Xeno?” She asked, looking around. 

He silently pulled it from behind his back and gave it to her, unable to stop staring. She packed his things away and held the full bag out to him. “Come along now,” she smiled at him, holding her arm out towards him. “We can come again tomorrow,”

With her words, he took her arm, slowly got to his feet. Together they left the library and headed to their common room. 


End file.
